The Dark Mark
by Soap Sudsy
Summary: This is a love story, but not yet. Only if you like it will I write more. If you don't like it make sure to tell me. Please Read
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N *** this is my second fan fic. PLEASE tell me if you like it. No flames please. I hope it isn't THAT bad.  
I like to see r/h fics. I enjoy writing (and reading) the different possibilities.  
  
The Dark Mark  
(This is set in the summer before their 5th year)  
  
"Ro-on! Someone is here to see you!" It was Ginny yelling from down stairs. Oh good! Ron thought It's probably Harry! Finally I can get away from Percy with a good excuse! Ron had been spending his summer doing absolutely nothing, except listening to Percy drone on and on about needing to start studying for the O.W.L.s, and being the occasional test subject for Fred and George's new joke invention Transfiguring Tarts.  
"I'll be right there!" He dashed down the stairs and as he came to the last few and was rounding the corner, (without seeing who it was) said, "Glad you're here! I thought you would come first. Summers been boring huh? Guess What? Hermione is coming too! There is something I'm going to..." but whatever he was going to do he never said. The person who was standing there staring at him was none other than Hermione. "Oh...er...sorry. Hi Hermione, I thought you were, um,"  
"Harry?" Hermione chipped in.  
"Yeeeah," said Ron looking quite red. He had almost slipped his secret. He would never admit this to anyone but Harry but he rather liked Hermione. In fact, Harry didn't know yet. Ron was just about to tell him, if it had indeed been Harry no Hermione that had been standing there. He decided that it might be best for Harry not to know; he wasn't in the mood to be teased.  
"So have a nice summer? I have been reading up on. ."  
"Oh come off it Hermione! School hasn't even started yet! Want to um, come up to my room? I have got some new Chudley Cannons posters!"  
Ron and Hermione went up to his room and he gave her the tour of his new posters ". . . And there's Afindor Cahddlepoot, he's their new Keeper! That's the last one."   
Hermione by now was looking rather bored so she said, "Do you want to go outside in the garden? We can help your mum by degnoming it. I saw her working on it earlier."  
"OK we can do that, we can keep a watch for Harry that way. I don't want Percy running into him first. He's been torturing me all summer! Ah, here we are. MUM! Do you need some help degnoming?"   
After about 50 gnomes we twirled and thrown out of the garden they heard someone walk outside from the kitchen. "Degnoming are you? Can I have a go?" It was Harry. "Your dad, Ron game and got me. Floo powder again! Luckily the Dursley's weren't home. The old gits."  
"Harry are you ok?" Ron asked looking genuinely concerned.   
"No, not really. I've been a bit worried all summer. Well not worried, well, You know with Vol. .You know-who, back." Harry shuffled his feet.   
"It'll be ok. Dumbledore is still at the school. Everything will be ok, Harry." Hermione said this looking ad if she had never felt this sorry for a person in her life.  
"Oh, HARRY! Glad you're here. I've got all 3 of your school letters!" Mrs. Weasly had appeared with 3 parchment envelopes, all with emerald writing scrawled across them.  
They ripped them open and started reading the supply lists. "OH MY!" gasped Hermione, "I've been made PREFECT!" She looked shocked.  
"Well who would have guessed that?" With that Hermione thwacked Ron over the head with her letter. (Ow!) "Sorry! But you know that if anyone would be prefect it would be you!"  
Just then Ron looked up into the sky, which was a brilliant blue, with white puffy clouds, nothing looked threatening whatsoever except for, the, Dark Mark?  
"Harry, Hermione! Look up in the sky, the DARK MARK right over our house!!" Hermione screamed. Ron ran inside and got his dad. "Dad it's the Dark Mark!" All four of them ran upstairs as the people that had been occupying them opened their doors up to see what was the matter. When they reached the third landing they saw someone. Ginny was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap.   
"Is she.........dead?" asked Hermione.  
  
A/N Bwahahahahah! This is the end of part one of my really stupid series. If you hated it tell me. If you didn't I will keep going. In the next one it gets to be more of a romance. I'm just going to post it before I decide to delete it. I really think it is dumb, but you tell me.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N From the looks of things you (the readers) have seemed to like "The Dark Mark Part 1" So I am writing the second part in the series. Of course if you didn't like the first one that is fine. If you read the first one, I assume you remember where we last left off? Yes, ok.... Here we go!  
P.S. When I post my fics all of the times I separated the paragraphs goes away sorry if it gets confusing  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING   
  
  
The Dark Mark Part 2  
  
"Is she..........dead?" asked Hermione with a quavering note in her voice.  
"No, but she might be soon if we can't get help!" Mr.Weasly was crouching over his daughter with a look of utmost terror on his face. He then suddenly popped up and ran down stairs.   
"AH" It was Harry, "My Scar, It's burning!" Indeed it was it was glowing a white tinge.   
"Harry, ohmigod, it's true he WAS here! I thought it could have just been another Death Eater making a funny. Oh god! Harry are you ok??"  
"Yes, I am fine now. We need to get Ginny some help"  
In a minute after Harry thoroughly convinced them he was ok Ron gave the orders, "Harry, you stay here with Ginny. Hermione, you come with me and help me figure out what dad is going." Harry and Hermione nodded. A few seconds later he and Hermione were walking down the stairs. Ron couldn't help feeling the least bit happier that Hermione was there with him. When they reached the bottom they saw the face of Dumbledore in the emerald green flames talking to Mr.Weasley, then suddenly Dumbledore stepped out. He looked quite fretful.   
When they got up to Ginny he took a quick look at her and said, "Arthur, I think she will be ok. She was not inflicted by the Avada Kedavra curse, it was the Cruciatus Curse, and I think I can help." Dumbledore produced a small bottle out of his purple robes. The bottle was full of an orange liquid. He popped the cork out of it, picked up Ginny's head and opened her mouth and poured the liquid in. Instantly she opened her eyes and sat up. "New potion. Severus has just made a draft of it. It takes all the effect of the Cruciatus away, put you have to get to the person with in 20 minutes."  
"G-Ginny!!" It was Mrs.Weasley. "Wha...Wha...has...happened here? Came home, the Dark Mark, good heavens!" and then she fainted. Percy caught her (Oof!).   
Ginny was crying. "It was...him." She said between short gasps for breaths in between her crying. She continued," It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He ca-ame into my room and he to-ok so-me thi-ing. He said something, my whole body hurt, it was so painful. I am so tired." She had started to calm down.  
Before anyone could do anything Dumbledore said quite calmly, "I think Ginny should get some sleep. Do you have any sleeping potion? Ginny, we will talk to you when you wake up, you need some rest."   
Ginny was escorted into Fred and George's room and Percy and Mrs. Weasley stayed to keep an eye on her. Mrs. Weasley had just be woken up and filled in on what had happened. She was still in a state of complete shock. Dumbledore went to fetch some ministry officials, and Mr. Weasley had owled a mediwizard to take a look at Ginny.   
Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gone back outside.  
They were all still quite shaken. Fred finally broke the silence, "I am going to go check and see if anyone down in the village saw the mark, or if anyone else was attacked."  
"I'm coming with you George!" Fred called after him, "Do any of you want to come?"  
"I will," said Harry.  
"That's ok," said Hermione wiping her eyes.  
"I think I am going to sit this one out, Harry. You go on," said Ron.  
When the 3 boys had left Hermione sat down and started in a full out sob. "Oh, Ron," she wailed, "I am so scared!"  
"Hermione, It will be ok. I promise. In the end it will all be ok."  
With that Hermione leaned over and started to cry on Ron's shoulder. He gave her a hug and she announced that she felt a bit better.  
"But what about Ginny? That potion seemed to work, but what do you think Ginny had that You-Know-Who wanted?" said Hermione.  
"You know, I don't know everything Hermione. I am sure we will find out sooner or later. Do you want to go inside? I will make you a cup of tea. Do you want some?"  
"Yes. That would be very nice Ron."  
The kitchen was empty. Ron picked up his mom's wand from the counter and had the kettle start to heat some water. He conjured some tea bags. Hermione looks so upset, Ron thought, I wish I could make her feel better. This is all just so creepy. Why my family?   
"Hermione, I have to tell you something."  
"Hmm?"  
"Hermione, I um, really, well, I like you, Hermione."  
Hermione looked as if this was the last thing she expected him to say. Her face wore a shocked expression then it changed into a smile.  
"Ron, oh, I like you too!"  
Ron was just leaning over to kiss her when he heard a voice, "Um, sorry don't mind me, as you were." It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Ron's ears and Hermione's face both turned a brilliant shade of red. They watched Fudge walk up the stairs and out of sight. Then the kettle started to whistle. He picked up the wand and had the kettle pour the water into the mugs. "Accio Mugs!" the mugs came zooming towards them.  
"Thanks Ron." Hermione then gave Ron a kiss, a short one but sweet.  
When they were done their tea Ron said, "Maybe we should go check on Ginny?"  
"That sounds about right, let's go."  
The two walked up the stairs. When they reached the landing on the 3rd floor they heard voices.  
"Arthur don't be ridiculous! We can't tell any one about this. The whole of Britain would be in an uproar!"  
"We have to tell them, they have a right to know! They should be warned!"  
"I can't tell them!"  
Just then they heard a loud scream from inside the room. Ginny had woken up. "NO DON'T TAKE MY DIARY!" Ron and Hermione stormed into the room.   
"Ginny why would someone want your Diary?" asked Hermione politely.  
"That's what he wanted! My Diary! I wouldn't give it to him so he cursed me and took it. Tell Harry. Bad things are going to happen!"  
  
  
A/N Bwahahahaha! To be continued! If you liked this, a sequel will follow. PLEASE review!   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Dark Mark 3 (Hermione's POV)  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
"That's what he wanted! My Diary! I wouldn't give it to him so he cursed me and took it. Tell Harry. Bad things are going to happen!"  
  
Ginny said that almost 5 days ago now. She seems a bit better and is acting normal. She doesn't act it but I know she is still freaking. Why does he have to come back now? Why in my 5th year? I'm about to be made prefect! Poor Ginny. Poor Harry. Poor Ron. He's been under loads of stress lately. I feel so sorry. Well, today we are going to Diagon ally with a ministry driver (for safety) today. I will write you tomorrow. Ron has let me borrow his owl, Pigwigeon. Would you please give him a bit of water before sending him off? Thanks.  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione leaned back, satisfied with her letter. She sealed it and tied it on to Pig, who was so excited he almost toppled over, and sent him on his way.  
She walked downstairs and found much to her surprise that Ron and Ginny were the only ones there.   
"Where did everyone get to?" she asked.  
" Went into the backyard for a picnic. I told them we'd be along after you had finished your letter," said Ron looking quite shifty.  
"Oh ok. Thanks. Is it safe to be out there? "  
" Yes. They are on the look out. Come on, let's go!" It was Ginny.   
"OK"  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started out towards the other Weaslys and Harry. They sat down and started to eat some really yummy salads and sandwiches. After everyone had finished and Mrs. Weasly had finished cleaning up, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to play a game.  
"Ohh I have a good one! How about Magical Chairs?" said Ginny.  
"No!! Oh!! Let's do Truth or Dare!"   
"Is that like the Muggle version?" asked Harry.  
"No not at all! When we play it we either get asked a question or have to pretend they are getting a curse put on them, or they have to eat one of our inventions!" said George.  
Hermione thought this was really neat so she decided to play.  
"OK, who want to go first?" asked Fred.  
"ME!" squealed Ginny.  
"I choose.......... Harry! Truth or Curse?"  
"UH, um, curse?"  
"Ok, uh, go lick one of those little green air filled candies on Fred and George's night stand, but bring it back and lick it."  
Hermione saw Harry disappear and come back holding a green little air-filled gumball.  
"Go on Harry, lick it"  
Harry licked the gumball. He didn't look any different!   
"This didn't do.." Harry stopped short. "It's helium! Listen to my voice!"   
Harry's voice was high-pitched and funny sounding.   
"Harry, you sound sooooooooo funny!" Ron laughed. He then interested himself with poking Hermione in the back.  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione smiled.  
" Poking you! What else?"  
"The brute is trying to get your attention! He fancies you," said Fred laughing.  
Hermione and Ron just pretended not to hear that. Ron's face turned pink and Hermione started to talk to Ginny. Why do people always have to say stuff like that? Hermione thought, I don't want them to find out we like each other! Then Hermione heard Harry say, "Hello? Hermione? I said Truth or Curse!"  
"Uh um..... Truth"   
"Ok," said Harry with a glance at Ron (who looked horrified), "Hermione, who do you like?"  
Hermione went scarlet. "Uh um...."  
"You have to tell, Hermione," said Harry, "We'll know if you lie."  
Hermione said, "Ok um.......... I'll tell Ginny and she'll tell you guys." Hermione was still blushing so bad her face was almost the color of Ron's hair. She leaned over and whispered to Ginny. Ginny looked not the least bit surprised and announced, "She likes Ron".  
Nobody looked shocked at all, except Ron who was looking quite pleased. He leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "You know how much I like you."  
Hermione's heart was so light and her mind so full of thought, that she didn't pay attention for the rest of the game. When it had ended (and 3 people had been canary creamed) she finally had a talk with Ron.  
"So, er, um. Ron, do you really like me?"  
"Yes, Hermione, I do."  
Hermione smiled so wide that it almost looked like her face was stretching too far. She gave Ron a quick hug and started off toward Ginny.  
"How are ya you lovebird?" she asked.  
Hermione elbowed her in the ribs. "Ginny, I want to ask you something."   
"What is it?" asked Ginny.   
"I remember you saying about a diary?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, do you mean the Riddle Diary?"  
"No," said Ginny looking scared now, "MY diary, the one Percy got me for my birthday. It had, um, some er stuff about Harry, now and, I guess he wanted the inside scoop. Oh wait, I wrote something about something that will happen at Hogwarts this year! Oh no! We've got to do something!"  
"Ginny don't cry please!!! What is it?"  
  
  
A/N BWAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, do you like it? Sorry it took me awhile to write it. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! WRITE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT furthers my writing experience! THANK YOU! Sorry I wrote it wrong last time. I wont ever do that again!!!!!!!!  
::::::Showers people with brownie points::::::  
  
  
  



End file.
